Red Dawn Raven's Fox
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Fem!Naruto x Itachi Naruto finds out that Sasuke has an older brother, leading to a conversation about how she used to go out with a guy named Itachi.


**Naruto 4/10/16**

 **Disclaimer; Don't own.**

* * *

 _Deep into the darkness peering,_

 _long I I keep it all inside because I'd rather the pain destroy me,_

 _than everyone else._

 _–unknown_

* * *

 **Uchiha Massacre happens when Sasuke is 13 and genins graduate at 16. Itachi is 21 while Naruto is 17, they meet each other at 10 and 14. Set just before Naruto leaves the village (she will not leave with Jiraiya).**

Naruto's blue eyes blinked in shock, "You have an older brother? Since when?" she asked, staring at her teammate in shock.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he glared at her unhappily, "Since I was born you idiot." he droned sarcastically.

Sakura snickered looking haughty from behind her crush, "Yeah, Naruto-baka! You tell her Sasuke-kun." She cheered.

Both Naruto and Sasuke ignored her not in the mood to put up with with her fangirling. Naruto shifted slightly tilting her head to the side and squinted trying to imagine what Sasuke's brother would look like.

Both of the genins in a bout of maturity had decided to put their rivalry behind them during their time spent in the Land of the Waves. Realizing that they both worked rather well together they tended to train together.

Kakashi had taken notice of this and tended to give them scrolls while he tried to get Sakura to realize that being a ninja meant that her fangirling bordering on obsession needed to be put on hold.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto envied the man.

During the Chunin Exams their former classmates were surprised at how close the duo had become. Rumors had quickly spread that the two were dating even though all the guys of the rookie twelve with the exceptions of Hinata and Tenten knew they saw each other as siblings.

Naruto and Sasuke had been promoted along with Neji and Shikamaru. There was talk about moving Sakura to rearranging the teams but it was easy to realize that Sakura wouldn't work well with any of the other genin.

Sasuke had eventually decided to invite Naruto to live in the Uchiha Compound resulting in Naruto moving out of her ratty apartment. It was eventually discovered that Kakashi and Iruka lived in an apartments by themselves they had quite literally dragged to where the genin were living.

It was a rather good system. They got their own rooms, Iruka cooked, Naruto cleaned and watered the plants, Kakashi handled the finances and Sasuke helped where he was needed.

It also came with it's perks, Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka had gotten to see Kakashi without his mask (he was rather exasperated at their over dramatic reactions (meaning that they pointed kunai at his throat and demanded he tell them what they had done with the original Kakashi)), see Iruka with his hair down (much to their praise and the chunin's embarrassment).

Living with with adult figures had helped calm the blonde's temper along with helping her wardrobe issue her hair was always gathered in a messy bun but when she let her hair loose it reached just a little past her waist. Instead of her baggy old orange jumpsuit she had switched it out for a blood red kimono top with foxes over a black long sleeved shirt and black leggings with dark red shinobi sandals.

As it turns out both Naruto and Gaara were able to bond over their shared love of the blood red color. They'd gotten some odd looks from Kankuro, Temari, Baki, the rest of the rookie twelve and their sensei's when they got on the topic of which shade was better (they were stuck between a-whole-pool-filled-with-blood-to-the-point-that-it's-almost-black red, fresh-blood-splattered-across-pale-skin and Gaara's hair red) but they both had to much in common so no one bothered them.

Sasuke had also mellowed out, he grew out his shoulders, long enough that it would lay flat in the back, thanks to Iruka's cooking he was growing rather well and he was much more stable with continuous exposure to positive influences mostly Naruto considering Iruka was busy working on Kakashi's abundant amount of abandonment/self-worth issues.

He wore black shinobi sweatpants, fingerless gloves, and sandals a dark blue-grey kimono with a white dragon embroidered on the bottom and a form fitting white turtleneck. (He had wanted to wear just the kimono but Naruto had vetoed it asking him if he wanted even more fangirls than he already has.)

Kakashi's outfit had also changed slightly, with a black long sleeved shirt which merged with his mask that was covered by chainmail from the neck down with a dark blue double breasted trench coat that ended just a few inches above his ankles along with black shinobi pants and sandals. Naruto had encouraged him to grow their hair out at least to shoulder blade length.

Iruka hadn't changed that much he wore his hair down more often and had taken a liking to some of Kakashi's old shirts but otherwise he was the most unchanged appearance wise.

None of them made it public that they lived together, each preferring their privacy.

"Damn. I can't see it. This is almost as wide as the time that weird Anbu asked me on a date." Naruto murmured quietly still trying to imagine a small Sasuke looking at his faceless brother while asking to be picked up.

Unfortunately for Naruto both Sasuke and Sakura heard it.

Sakura sneered angrily at her, "As if a member of a elite shinobi member like the Anbu's would ever date a long idiot like you. Right Sasuke-kun?"

Looking at her male teammate hopefully waiting for him to agree with her. Sakura once again went ignored as Sasuke stared at Naruto with one eyebrow raised.

"Who asked you on a date? I don't remember any courtship rumors going around about a girl my age." The Uchiha trailed off waiting for her answer ignoring a deflating pink haired weak girl (that was all he could ever see her as) sulk behind him.

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck giving him a sheepish grin, "We kinda kept it on the down low... We told the old man and he covered for us saying that it was a classified mission or something like that so we mostly spent time out of where people could see us."

Sasuke nodded slightly it was a reasonable thing to do in order to avoid prying and unsanctioned rumors that could affect their clan or reputation.

Although it was an odd thought that the Hokage had covered for the two but unsurprising with Naruto's close relationship with the man.

However something struck him as odd, "What classified missions? How much older was he?" Sasuke questioned dread beginning to sink into his stomach.

It was Naruto's turn to raise her eyebrows, "I never asked for an exact date but he was four or five years maybe a little older. Why?"

Sasuke's frown deepened, 'Odd… A ninja around his age that went on Anbu missions.'

The blue haired Uchiha's frown deepened, "What was his name?" He asked.

Naruto ignoring the weak jealous glare that Sakura was giving her grinned, "Why Sasuke, I don't kiss and tell my _darling_ Uchiha." She drawled out.

Sakura gave a quiet but high pitched shriek behind them, losing all color when Sasuke chuckled. Naruto exchanged a look with her male teammate exchanging an unspoken conversation. They gave each other small nods. Sasuke left without a word and Naruto yelled her goodbyes both heading off in opposite directions.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke met up at Ichiraku's an hour later taking their usual seats. It had become a habit for both of them to exclude Sakura in their talks.

The pinkette although book smart wasn't knowledgeable in Shinobi arts. She couldn't take nor give constructive criticism and lacked the ability to turn serious when necessary.

The talks had started when Naruto revealed to Sasuke that she was actually quite talented in the art of stealth due to her pranking escapades.

Swallowing some of his ramen finally turned the blonde, "So what happened to him? I haven't seen you around him. Did he die on a mission?" he asked bluntly.

Naruto laughed, her male teammate was never one for dancing around the subject, "No he didn't die." she said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Naruto set her chopsticks down turning to face the other. Abnormally serious.

"To be honest I'm worried…" She sighed tilting her head back, "When he left on his mission the only ones who knew were the old man and me, and now that Jiji's gone… I'm not sure what's going to happen to him."

"What was the mission?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

Naruto paused looking at him thoughtfully. Sasuke already knew about the Kyuubi having spotted her seal when her shirt had ripped during training. "It was espionage of a group trying to track down people like me."

Sasuke stilled, "Is that why…"

The blond let out a bitter smile, "Why he left? I don't really know."

"What was his name?"

"Itachi. His name was Itachi."

* * *

 _You'd think a sociopath wouldn't have a fan following but he does._

 _-Laurell K. Hamilton_

* * *

 **Anybody willing to let me bounce ideas off of them? (not a beta just ideas). For my other stories too.**

 **Needed**

 **Main ones**

 **Red Dawn Raven's Fox; Naruto**

 **Ophis Blackened Slumber;Harry Potter**

 **Alucard's Lavender-Eyed Heir;Vampire Knight x Hellsing**

 **True Rose; Vampire Knight**

 **Silent Adoration; Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Minor**

 **Demon King's Debt; Kyo Kara Maoh**

 **Secret of the Night; Nurarihyon no mago**

 **Frozen King and Consort; Black Haze**

 **Status for each will be constantly updating on profile as soon as I get them. You can apply for more than one and I'll limit it to two different people for one story.**

* * *

 **Review!~~ Poll on Profile for faster UPDATES~**


End file.
